Miyuki
Miyuki Hidaka (美雪,Miyuki) is a female thief who appears in the Sword Art Online universe. She was one of the 10,000 players who became trapped within the death game once it began. Miyuki was created by "BlueRed19" on Fanfiction.net. Appearance Miyuki stands at a "grand" height of five foot two inches. She is quite small not only by height but by build standards as well. With bright blue eyes and straight platinum grey hair that reaches down to her back, Miyuki can sometimes stand out in a crowd. All in all, Miyuki comes off as a rather unimportant looking individual. Her height combine with her size often gives off that she doesn't have many uses in a straight up fight. While this may be true, Miyuki makes herself useful in other ways. But perhaps most importantly, Miyuki walks with a very noticeable strange wobble, almost looking like she is very clumsy. At the very beginning of the game, Miyuki wears a basic outfit. She has a gray hooded cloak with a white and black stripped scarf around her neck. On her upper body, she wears a white undershirt beneath a gray and white vest. She has on a white skirt, padded boots and finger-less gloves. All in all, she dressed in mostly white, sporting a soft and silent outfit. As the game progresses Miyuki had to change armor and upgrade. However, she mainly keeps the same look, only changing the material and stats of her armor. After she joins the Guardians , she wears a white and gray cloak with the guild's typical speckled pattern. Personality At the age of 16, Miyuki has developed a very minor case of Kleptomania (the obsession with stealing things). While it doesn't imp her ability to function normally, it does show itself every once and a while in certain situations. Other than her slight mental dilemma, Miyuki is often kind to those around her, although she does come off as a bit strange. She is more up front about her opinions and emotions than other people. Her sense of humor often gets the best of her and at points it's hard not to keep her from either laughing at jokes, or pulling pranks herself. Thus, she is often labeled by other players as a trouble maker. When someone gets close to Miyuki, she shows her sweet attitude. She loves to have fun and care for those around her. Constantly worrying about her friends, Miyuki would try her best to support them. Background At the age of 16, Miyuki has developed a very minor case of Kleptomania (the obsession with stealing things). While it doesn't imp her ability to function normally, it does show itself every once and a while in certain situations. Other than her slight mental dilemma, Miyuki is often kind to those around her, although she does come off as a bit strange. She is more up front about her opinions and emotions than other people. Her sense of humor often gets the best of her and at points it's hard not to keep her from either laughing at jokes, or pulling pranks herself. Thus, she is often labeled by other players as a trouble maker. When someone gets close to Miyuki, she shows her sweet attitude. She loves to have fun and care for those around her. Constantly worrying about her friends, Miyuki would try her best to support them. Equipment and Items Starting Equipment and Items #Basic Iron Dagger #Thief's Tools #Grey hooded cloak #White and black stripped scarf #Basic grey and white vest #Basic Thief boots #Tip-less Thief Gloves #Health Potion x 3 #Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons *Sapphire Dagger (End-game Dagger) *Traps Later Armor *Cloak of Faded Vision Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''94 *'HP: 16000 Skills Buffs *Purifying Strikes - A buff that makes the user's attacks be able to clean any positive effects on a player. This means any buff, bonuses, or temporary enhancements will be wiped. This skill effectively sets a person to their original stats in their armor without additional boosts. Buff lasts 30 seconds. One-Handed Dagger *Rapid Bite *Fud Edge *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) A basic dagger skill. *Icy Edge - (3-hit combo) A basic dagger skill. *Joint Blow - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Thief's Quickness - (5-hit combo) Quick series of stabs to the chest. *Poisonous Blade - (5-hit combo) Strikes and stabs with a poisoned dagger. Has a high chance to poison the enemy. *Flickering Knife - (7-hit combo) A high-level skill that moves the dagger in strange patterns. Trap Setting *Spiked Pitfall Trap *Poison Gas Trap *Explosive Trap *Shock Trap *Incendiary Trap *Entanglement Trap *Concussion Trap *Flash Trap Quotes "Hehe, not smart enough now are you?" "Yes, another good steal!" "Wha-what do you mean? What's wrong with me?" 'When teased for her disability: '"Don't make fun of me! I'm not crippled! Get away!" '''To Raiden's kindness: "You know you're too nice right? Why are you still around? I'm nothing but a lame cripple." To Raiden's trickery: '''"Ha! You think you can trick me? I'm a thief! You can't deceive me!" '''While making fun of Raiden: "Oh, so what were you thinking just now? Something dirty right?" "Haha!" as she sticks out her tongue. After Raiden gets a gift for her: "You're such a sap you know that? But.... I-I love you for it."